1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for programming measuring equipments, and more particularly to a system and method for generating a scanning program for a stand-alone measuring equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
With improvements of measuring equipment precisions, measuring equipments have become more complex during configuration, thus, causing more using difficulties.
Currently, 3D measuring equipments have high measuring precisions and high measuring speeds when measuring physical dimensions and geometric tolerances of a product. For the purpose of measuring physical dimensions and geometric tolerances of a product with high measuring precision and high measuring speed, the 3D measuring equipments are programmed with a measuring program created by a computer. The computer is configured in the 3D measuring equipment, and co-works with the 3D measuring equipment together.
When programming a measuring program especially when programming required measuring equipments, it needs to determine probing points of the measured product manually. This leads to quite a few disadvantages. Firstly, there are too many repetitive operations, thus having low efficiency. Secondly, the probing points may not be conformed to a regular pattern.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for generating a scanning program for a stand-alone measuring equipment, which can ensure reasonableness and high efficiency of probing point distributions.